


W cieniu martwych drzew

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozpacz Yavanny po zniszczeniu Laurelin i Telperiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W cieniu martwych drzew

Yavanna opadła na kolana, widząc to, co spotkało największej z jej dzieł. Laurelin obumarło, jego suche, pozbawione liści gałęzie zwisały smętnie. Wyglądały tak krucho, że najsłabszy dotyk mógłby je złamać. W drzewie nie było już śladu życia. Złoto-zielone liście Telperion rozrzucone były wokół drzewa i żółkły w jej oczach. Najchętniej uciekłaby z tego miejsca, by gdzieś w cieszy poddać się rozpaczy i lamentować nad tragedią, której nie była w stanie zapobiec. Jej pięści zaciskały się w bezsilnym gniewie. Wiedziała, że gdyby teraz spotkała Melkora, to nic nie powstrzymałoby jej od zabicia go, nieważne, jak bardzo ceniła życie każdej żywej istoty. Ktoś, kto je niszczył, nie zasługiwał na to, by samemu żyć. 

Zaniosła się szlochem, opierając się o poszarzałą już i sypiącą się w proch pod jej dotykiem korę Laurelin. Nie chciała płakać, chciała zachować siłę, ale wszystko w jej wnętrzu łamało się i pękało, wszystkie tamy, które postawiła wobec nadciągających fal smutku nie były w stanie dać im oporu. Gdy na jej ramieniu spoczęła czyjaś dłoń, nawet nie podniosła głowy, jakby wstydząc się po troszę swoich łez. Wiedziała, że inni Valarowie są tu i patrzą na nią. 

\- Już dobrze - usłyszała znajomy głos, głęboki i dźwięczny, którego brzmienie nie tchnęło radością. Ze wszystkich Valarów, głos Nienny zawsze niósł za sobą nutę smutku i tęsknoty.  
\- Nie! Nie jest dobrze! - Yavanna odwróciła sie, unosząc twarz, po której wciąż płynęły łzy. Nienna, która rzadko opuszczała zachodnie kresy Valinoru, stała nad nią w całym swym ponurym majestacie. Jej długa suknia mieniła się barwami kobaltu, morskiego błękitu, granatu i ciemnej purpury, wydając się utkaną z pajęczych nici, na wpół realną zasłoną. Ciemna, hebanowa skóra Valariery zdawałą się pochłaniać otaczające ją światło. Jej długie włosy, które błyszczały morską zielenią, poruszały się lekko na wietrze. 

\- Płacz - powiedziała, a jej głos przenikał Yavannę - Płacz, kochana, nie bój się łez. Pozwól całemu swemu żalowi wypłynąć wraz z nimi.  
\- Zostaw mnie... - Yavanna chciała ją odepchnąć, ale nie miała siły. Zauważyła, że u stóp martwych drzew nie było już pozostałych Valarów, zostały tylko one dwie. Reszta zdała się uszanować jej rozpacz. Ale czemu Nienna...  
\- Nie jest niczym złym ani wstydliwym płakać - Nienna klęknęła koło niej na trawie otaczającej drzewa. Trucizna Ungolianthy przemieniła dawną zieleń tego kobierca w niezdrowy brąz przechodzący miejscami w ciemną żółć - Płacz oczyszcza, łzy są najlepszym z dowodów naszego oddania tym, których kochamy. Nie obawiaj sie ich. Ty, która z nas wszystkich najbardziej pokochałaś wszystko co żywe, masz większe niż ktokolwiek prawo płakać nad tym, co się wydarzyło.  
\- Ale skąd ty...  
\- Poznałam smutek jako pierwsza z Valarier. Wiem o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiem, jak potrafi być bolesny. I wiem, jak z nawet najgłębszego smutku potrafi wykwitnąć coś pięknego.

Nienna ujęła w dłonie twarz Yavanny, z której błękitnych oczu płynęły duże, lśniące niczym klejnoty, łzy. Całując jej policzki, Nienna gładziła delikatnie jasne włosy tej, której powierzono opiekę nad światem roślin i zwierząt. Delikatne, czułe pocałunki powoli osuszały łzy Yavanny, która przytuliła się w końcu do piersi Nienny, nie mogąc powstrzymać szlochu.  
\- Zniszczę go... - szeptała - Zniszczę tak, jak on...  
\- Nie - Nienna objęła ją, a jej głos brzmiał stanowczo. - Nie wolno ci tak myśleć. Szczególnie tobie. Kochaj, twórz, pozwól żyć, ale nigdy nie myśl o tym, aby kogoś lub coś zniszczyć. Proszę cię - dodała po chwili.  
\- Nie potrafię już... Gdy widzę te drzewa, mam przed oczami to, co może spotkać każde inne z moich dzieł. Nie chcę tego, nie chcę, aby Melkor... Potrafię go już tylko nienawidzić...  
\- Nie pozwolę ci na to - Nienna spojrzała jej w oczy. Ciemny, głęboki blask odbijał się w pełnych jasnego błękitu wzroku Yavanny - Na pewno nie tobie. Posłuchaj tego, co jest w głębi twego serca, a odnajdziesz tam piękno i miłość. A jeśli nie potrafisz... to pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Przyciągnęła ją do siebie, składając na wilgotnych, miękkich ustach Yavanny pocałunek. Zbyt słaba, jasnowłosa Valariera nie do końća nawet rozumiała, co się dzieje, gdy Nienna całowała ją, spijając całą gorycz, żal i gniew z jej bladych warg.Odruchowo objęła ją, szukając ciepła i bliskości. Nikt inny nie znał w Valinorze smutku lepiej niż Nienna, która wzięła go na siebie w trakcie aktu stworzenia. Dlatego nie widziała niczego złego w przyjęciu na siebie kolejnego brzemienia, jakim były łzy Yavanny. Ta zresztą przestała już płakać. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, ale dla Yavanny był on wiecznością. Gdy Nienna go przerwała, spostrzegła, jak oczy tamtej błyszczą najczystszym światłem.

\- Spójrz - powiedziała, kierując rękę w stronę drzew. Na jednej z gałęzi Telperiona, wydawać by się mogło całkowicie uschłej, kwitł pojedynczy, mieniący się barwami złota i zieleni pęd. Zaś w korzeniach Laurelin czerwieniło się leżące tam jabłko, którego zdrowy blask wyraźnie odstawał od otaczającej je wokół martwoty.  
\- To jest życie - mówiła - Ten największy z darów, którego ty jesteś opiekunką. Nigdy nie wolno ci o tym zapomnieć. A wszelkie życie ma źródło w miłości - wstała, podając Yavannie dłoń i pomagając jej wstać.  
\- Dziękuję - Yavanna sięgnęła po owoc, trzymając go delikatnie, jakby to była najbardziej krucha i delikatna rzecz na świecie. W drugiej, wciąż jeszcze drżącej dłoni dzierżyła gałązkę. Gdy obejrzała się, Nienny już nie było, zniknęła tak nagle jak wcześniej się pojawiła, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia i żal, które jeszcze przed chwilą otaczały to miejsce. Yavanna raz jeszcze spojrzała na drzewa, teraz już całkowicie obumarłe, pozbawione nawet najmniejszych śladów życia. Skierowała się ku siedzibie Aulego, niosąc w drżących jeszcze dłoniach to, co pozostało po jej najwspanialszym dziele.


End file.
